1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus for determining whether or not the use thereof is permitted based on authentication information. More particularly, the present invention relates to a technique for improving the convenience of a user who uses an information processing apparatus installed in an area under the control of a room-security system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been provided a Multi-Function Peripheral (MFP) that prompts a user to enter authentication information such as a password, and permits the user to use the MFP itself only when the authentication information entered is verified.
For example, a user enters a password through an operational panel or the like provided in an MFP and the password is verified; thereby the user is permitted to make a copy, or start printing based on a print job that the user has previously transmitted to the MFP.
Since an MFP is generally installed in offices, etc., it is assumed, as a prerequisite, that the MFP is used by a plurality of users.
Accordingly, entering authentication information is a requirement to use the MFP in order that a user can be charged the amount corresponding to the use of the MFP, and in order to prevent somebody else from looking at or carrying away a confidential printed material.
Such an MFP requires a user to enter authentication information in order to use the MFP, which may be burdensome to the user.
To cope with this, a technique is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-229429. The technique involves making an ID card-based room-entry device and a multifunction device cooperate with each other, and dispensing with authentication before using image data saved in a box of the multifunction device while an owner of the image data is present in the room.
The technique makes it possible, when the owner is present in the room, to save a user from a burdensome task of entering authentication information before using the image data. The technique also makes it possible, when the owner is absent from the room, to protect the confidentiality of the image data because entering authentication information is required.
Assume that the technique is applied to the use of an MFP. When a user is present in the room, no authentication is performed, which enables people present in the room other than the user to use the MFP. As a result, this reduces the burden on the user; however this lowers the level of confidentiality protection.